Wright a Bad Ending contest entry
by Simon S. Borderline
Summary: So this is an entry for the PWaaMLPfim Turnabout Storm entry. Not much else to say except that i really hope they take it into consideration even though it runs a bit longer than 3000 words, I think its like 4800. Yikes. and that's with cutting corners. Enjoy.


**GUILTY**

Phoenix: (How can this be? I knew eventually I would have to lose a case. But why did it have to be this one?)

Twilight: …

Trixie: Wonderful! Now that we've gotten that out of the way how about we hear the sentence?

Judge: Sentencing will take place after a short recess. I suppose you can use this time to bid your friends farewell Miss Dash.

(The judge bangs his gavel and the ponies proceed to leave the courtroom. Twilight walks over to escort Rainbow Dash out, she looks back at Phoenix who is still sulking. Without another word they leave. Phoenix is left alone with his thoughts.)

Phoenix: (I remember the very first court case I took. Larry's girlfriend had been murdered and the blame was put on him. And all those mistakes I made. If Mia hadn't been helping me the entire time I'm not sure I would've been able to clear his name. Mia, I wonder how you would've handled this case.)

(An image of Sonata crosses his mind.)

Phoenix: (Hard to believe someone who so much looks like her can be the complete opposite. So vindictive, so conniving, always one step ahead.)

(A second image of Mia appears.)

Phoenix: And Mia was so persevering and resourceful. I bet she would've found a way to declare Rainbow Dash innocent.)

(Phoenix has a flashback.)

Mia: Even if you're client is declared guilty remember all is not lost.

Phoenix: What do you mean Chief?

Mia: In order to avoid jail time your client could make a plea and throw themselves on the mercy of the court. This way the jury could sympathize with them and make a motion for time served, meaning your client can be set free under some conditions of course.

Phoenix: What if that doesn't work?

Mia: Then you could always reopen the trial. If you truly believe your client is innocent you will strive for an exoneration. It won't be easy though and you'll have to come up with new evidence and testimonies proving your case. It's times like these that DNA evidence really shows its worth.

Phoenix: Got it. Hopefully it won't come to that though.

Mia: We can always hope. But just in case...

(Phoenix comes out of his flashback.)

Phoenix: I promised Twilight I would do everything I could to declare Rainbow Dash innocent, and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

**Ponyville District Court**

** June 11****th****, 10:****36**** AM**

Twilight: Rainbow Dash I am so sorry we couldn't help.

Rainbow Dash: …

Twilight: I honestly thought he would be able to help you. The princess asked for him by name. Why else would she have me summon him?

Rainbow Dash: …

Twilight: (Celestia why?)

Rainbow Dash: How long?

Twilight: How long?

RD: How long do I have before..?

Twilight: …. We'll have enough time to say our goodbyes.

RD: …

(The sound of a door opening and closing is heard before Phoenix appears.)

Twilight: Phoenix, isn't there something you can do? Can't you talk to the judge? Aren't you two friends?

Phoenix: No, Twilight. I'm sorry.

Twilight: Then that's it. Trixie really has won.

Phoenix: Not necessarily.

Twilight: ! What do you mean?

Phoenix: I mean we still have hope. We lost the battle but not the war.

Twilight: How? You said yourself that there was no way we could extend the trial any longer.

Phoenix: That's right, we can't extend this trial. But we can reopen it, and file for an Exoneration.

Twilight: Exoneration? But isn't that what we've been trying to do?

Phoenix: Not exactly. We were trying to declare Rainbow Dash innocent, but at the same time trying to find the real culprit. This time around we'll only be focusing on Rainbow Dash's innocence, but it won't be easy. We're going to have to come up with a whole new batch of evidence and testimonies. And we're going to need it right off the bat if we want the judge seriously consider our request at a retrial.

Twilight: New testimonies...Cruise Control hasn't testified yet.

Phoenix: Right. But we'll also need decisive evidence, and I can't help but wonder...

Twilight: What is it?

Phoenix: You ponies do keep medical records right?

Twilight: Of course.

Phoenix: Would blood samples be among them?

Twilight: Yes.

Phoenix: Then that's what we need. The most decisive evidence is DNA. With it we could prove that someone else was on the scene besides Rainbow and Ace. And maybe just maybe that someone would've handled this stick, meaning we could have another suspect in this case giving us reasonable doubt.

Twilight: Another suspect that would be great! And we could use DNA to prove it was him! Oh, but what is DNA exactly? I know I read about it but I can't seem to remember what it is exactly.

Phoenix: DNA is our unique genetic code that can be found anywhere on our bodies. Skin, hair, teeth, blood, anything. With it we can place anyone at the scene of the crime, more importantly we can rule out those who weren't.

Twilight: Oh yes now I remember. But Phoenix we don't have any way of identifying whose DNA belongs to who.

Phoenix: That's what I was getting to. Isn't there any pony around here who can help with this kind of...

Derpy: Hiya!

Phoenix: (Gah. It's her again.) H-Hey there, um, listen would you mind giving us a moment?

Derpy: A moment? No I don't have one of those.

RD: Derpy what are you even doing here?

Derpy: Hi Rainbow Dash, I was just here with the professor.

Phoenix: Professor?

?: Sorry for the interruption. I suppose Ditzy just wanted to say goodbye.

(Ditzy becomes saddened as she remembers why she came over.)

Ditzy: Oh, yeah. Goodbye Rainbow Dash.

?: There now, I suppose we should be leaving.

Phoenix: Professor, wait!

?: Did you just call me professor?

Phoenix: Well, yeah. Aren't you a professor?

Doctor: No good sir. I am in fact a Doctor.

Phoenix: A doctor? Say could we have a word with you?

**Ponyville Distric****t**** Court**

** Court Room No. 2**

** June 11****th**** 10:51 AM**

(The room is filled with chatter until the judge bangs his gavel)

Judge: Court is now in session for the sentencing of Rainbow Dash. Will the defense please rise? Rainbow Dash for your crime that led to the death of Ace Swift I sentence you to be banished to the moon. Court is now adjourned.

(The judge bangs his gavel again and the chattering resumes until a voice is heard above the rest)

_HOLD IT!_

(The court is stunned as the judge and Trixie look at the defense.)

Phoenix: Your honor I would like to reopen the case of Rainbow Dash for further investigation.

Judge: What's this!?

(Trixie slams her hoof down on her table)

Trixie: What is the meaning of this Wrong! The judge has just delivered his sentence and you still want to investigate?

Phoenix: That's right. There are still too many questions left unanswered and evidence left to consider. Your honor please grant us this request in order to prove our client innocent and prevent yet another false conviction.

Judge: W-what?

Trixie: Your honor this is completely inexcusable! The defense is simply trying to stall the trial in the most ridiculous of ways.

Phoenix: I am not trying to extend this trial. It's over. My client may have been declared guilty, but I still believe she is innocent. By opening this case again I hope to prove that all of the prosecution's evidence used in the previous trial was circumstantial at best and therefore unfit to properly convict the defendant.

Judge: Mr. Wright do you have any idea what you are doing?

Phoenix: Yes I do, and with new found testimony and evidence

Trixie: Your honor you can't possibly be listening to this madman.

Phoenix: You honor I would like to introduce you to Doctor...uh...

Doctor: Doctor will be just fine.

Judge: Oh, it's you.

Doctor: Yes. Your honor I have gone over the autopsy report and looked closely at the pictures provided within. Not only that I have also inspected this strange stick Mr. Wright collected recently.

Judge: You have? Oh, and what did you find?

Trixie: Your honor!

Judge: The prosecution will remain silent.

Phoenix: (Wow, I never heard him say that before. Wait, could that mean what I think it means?)

Doctor: Looking at the report and comparing it to my own work in the field I have found one inconsistency that I care to share with the court. This photograph of the injury clearly shows a part of the deceased's mane burned away at the spot where the lightning struck him. However the skin beneath it, though burnt, is still largely intact. This means the cause of death wasn't a lightning strike as a bolt would burn a hole through the victim's body. Furthermore upon closer inspection of this stick I have found a single hair that doesn't appear to match either Rainbow or Ace.

Trixie: What does it matter if the cause of death doesn't match up, he's still dead. And what good is it that you found a single hair that doesn't match those two, unless you can find some way to prove...

Judge: Miss Trixie, one more outburst like that and I will find you in contempt of court.

Trixie: What? B-but your honor...

Judge: Enough. You may continue doctor.

Doctor: Thank your honor. As a matter of fact I do have a way to prove to whom this hair belongs to by using a technique I developed that identifies the PONE code within the genetic material. I believe the defense compared it to the human DNA you usually deal with.

Judge: Does this mean the defense is ready to present DNA evidence to the court?

Phoenix: We will soon enough your honor. We just need time to run the tests.

Doctor: I am confident I will be able to give a proper report come tomorrow afternoon your honor.

Judge: Hmm...this is highly unorthodox Mr. Wright. I hope you know that. You do realize that there are procedures one must go through before reopening a case, aside from that there is also a waiting period. I just don't think I can grant you this motion.

Twilight: But you're honor in all the law books I have studied there was no mention of a waiting period. To be honest there wasn't much mention about procedures either, I don't think there have been many exoneration trials in the history of Equestria.

Trixie: Are you insinuating we throw the rules out the window just for your precious little friend? Unacceptable.

Twilight: Your honor I urge you to reopen the case. We really...

Judge: That will be quite enough Miss Sparkle. As we are pressed for time I will simply decide on a whim. And my decision is...

(The defense and prosecution eagerly await the judge's decision.)

Judge: The motion to reopen the case for Rainbow Dash is approved! But I warn the defense there are no third chances. You will have to prove to the court by tomorrow that the defendant is indeed innocent or the sentence will be carried out.

Trixie: What!? NO! Your honor the I refuse to accept this! That pony is guilty and should be banished as soon as possible!

(The judge bangs his gavel)

Judge: Miss Trixie you were warned! I will hold you in contempt of court and with that we will convene tomorrow at 1 o'clock for the exoneration trial of Rainbow Dash. Court is adjourned.

(Bang)

**Ponyville District Court**

** June 11****th****, 11:00 AM**

Twilight: We did it. We have one more day to prove Rainbow's innocence.

Phoenix: Yeah, but we're going to need to get everything in perfect order. We can't afford to look like we don't know what we're doing tomorrow.

Twilight: Right. I guess we don't have time to waste either. I'm going to talk to Cruise again and see what I can get out of him. I'm guessing you'll be going with the doctor?

Phoenix: Right, if I can get a better look at the body maybe I can find something else that can help our case. (Not to mention I always wanted to know how they find DNA evidence.)

Twilight: Okay then. Good luck.

Phoenix: You too.

(Twilight leaves and Phoenix turns to the doctor)

Phoenix: So I guess we're going to examine the body?

Doctor: Quite. Though I have to warn you things may get a bit gritty.

(Blackout)

**Ponyville Medical Hospital**

** Morgue**

** June 11****th****, ****3****:****3****9 PM**

(A banging sound is heard as Phoenix leaves the room breathing hard)

Phoenix: (I did not need to see that.)

Doctor: Mr. Wright are you okay? I did warn you.

Phoenix: I know, I guess I just lost my nerve when...you know?

Doctor: I have already begun my analysis on the hair so it shouldn't take much longer. Perhaps you can wait in the waiting room until I'm done.

Phoenix: No. No, I want to be here. If you find out anything I want to know as soon as possible.

Doctor: Well the first real thing I found out made you leave the room gagging.

Phoenix: I wasn't expecting that. I can't even watch surgical procedures on television. Besides what does that tell us?

Doctor: It tells us that Ace was electrified to death. Though not in the way Trixie would like for us to believe.

Phoenix: What does that mean?

Doctor: I'm not entirely sure but…

(DING)

Doctor: Ah the analysis is complete on the hair sample.

(DING)

Doctor: And the stick as well. Just a moment this won't take long.

Phoenix: (Phew. I'm glad I chose to be a defense attorney, I don't think I have it in me to be a coroner.)

Doctor: Mr. Wright I think you might be really interested in reading this yourself.

Phoenix: Okay. Wait a minute these are just a bunch dots and squares. How am I supposed to read this?

Doctor: What you're looking at is PONE code. DNA you understand? These two charts represent the hair sample and thankfully traces of saliva I found on the stick.

Phoenix: Saliva?

Doctor: Yes I found a bite mark on the stick and thought it would be in our best interests if I inspected it. I guess I was right.

Phoenix: Now I see it. These two are exactly the same. So whoever the hair belongs to must be the one who moved the stick and threw it in the lake.

Doctor: Precisely.

Phoenix: Then we have rock solid evidence of a second suspect. Someone who approached Ace after he was left alone in the forest.

Doctor: Coupled with my autopsy report I think we could have your friend cleared of all charges. I suppose it doesn't a scientist to put two and two together.

Phoenix: Uh, suppose one of us isn't a scientist? What would that tell us exactly?

Doctor: Well, you were there. You saw all his organs were...

Phoenix: No, please. I'd rather not have that mental image burned into my memory.

Doctor: Alright, then I guess you'll have to wait for tomorrow to find out.

Phoenix: I'd rather know now so I can be prepared for tomorrow. Please just give me your diagnosis in a nutshell.

Doctor: My diagnosis in a nutshell? I suppose that would be that this pony is dead and Rainbow Dash isn't responsible.

Phoenix: That's it?

Doctor: Would you rather I be more detailed? No? Then you'll have to wait for tomorrow. I'm confident my testimony will be enough when backed with data such as this.

Phoenix: Well I hope you're right. But maybe you can fill me in on some of the minor details so I have something to say tomorrow besides my name. For instance, what does PONE stand for?

Doctor: It stands for Polymerizedostensivenucleic Enzyme.

Phoenix: Oof, that's a mouthful.

Doctor: Say while we're on the subject what does DNA stand for?

Phoenix: ! Um...well...

(Blackout)

**Ponyville District Court**

** June 12****th****, 12:55 PM**

Phoenix: Alright so we have everything ready?

Twilight: Yes. Cruise Control refused to appear before the court so I had him write a sworn testimony about his activity the night of the murder.

Phoenix: Is there anything useful in there?

Twilight: He did make a statement about running into Sonata on his way to the police station.

Phoenix: Sonata?

Twilight: Oh, she was Ace Swift's manager. I sure wish we could talk to her, maybe she could help fill in some of the blanks.

Phoenix: (Something tells me that won't be likely) Say where exactly did he run into her?

Twilight: I think he said somewhere near the Hay and Stay Hotel. Why do you ask? Do you think she could be involved?

Phoenix: I was just wondering, I don't think she's involved. (I know she is.)

(The bell is heard announcing the commencement of the trial.)

Twilight: Well, this is it. Do you really think we can exonerate Rainbow Dash?

Phoenix: We have to.

**Ponyville District Court**

** Court Room No. 2**

** June 12****th****, 1:01 PM**

(The usual chatter fills the room until the judge bangs his gavel.)

Judge: Court is now in session. The exoneration trial for Rainbow Dash will now come to order. Are both parties ready?

Phoenix: The defense is ready your honor.

Trixie: Humph.

Judge: Very well you may start us off Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Thank you your honor. We recently acquired PONE evidence that places a second suspect on the scene of the crime _after_ Rainbow Dash had left Ace Swift in the forest.

Trixie: Objection! Your honor there is no way to tell if this alleged second suspect was on the scene at the time of the murder after both witnesses had left.

Judge: I agree with the prosecution. Mr. Wright how do you know this second suspect was present at the time of the murder?

Phoenix: Your honor in the previous trial we agreed that this stick that I found was moved from the scene of the crime. PONE evidence acquired from the hair, and traces of saliva on the stick indicate a single pony handled it. Because of the imprint it had left in the ground we can only assume it was moved sometime after Gilda returned to move the body. However, it wasn't until now that we were able to confirm another pony was involved.

Judge: Hmm, very well.

Phoenix: However we lack evidence that this second suspect is responsible for Ace Swift's death...

Trixie: So you don't even have evidence to present against this second suspect? How do you expect us to believe that your client is innocent?

Phoenix: If you had just let me finish you would that we aren't going after this second suspect. Not only is that not our intent, the Doctor has arrived at a different conclusion himself. Your honor we ask that you exonerate Rainbow Dash on grounds of accidental death.

(The chatter begins again and the judge bangs his gavel)

Judge: Order in the court. Mr. Wright how did you arrive at this conclusion.

Phoenix: I believe the Doctor can better explain this.

Judge: Very well. Will the doctor please take the stand?

(The doctor takes the stand.)

Phoenix: Doctor could you state your name please?

Doctor: Doctor will do just fine, thank you.

Phoenix: Eh, okay. Could you tell us the exact cause of death of Ace Swift?

Doctor: It is my professional opinion that Ace Swift was electrocuted to death.

Trixie: We already know that.

Doctor: Of course you do. After all you read the report, however you did not examine the body as I have. Mr. Wright was beside me the whole, that is to say the majority of the time, but he saw enough to vouch for me. As I proceeded with my own autopsy of the body I found that the organs within were cooked in a manner of speaking. But what really caught my eye was the victims heart, which seemed to have deteriorated into a jelly like substance coinciding with trademark signs of an electrocution. If you recall yesterday I said that Ace's injuries weren't indicative of a lightning strike, but the burns were caused by high voltage. The burn was a circular splotch no bigger than a bit in diameter, which also contradicts lighting as it is rectangular by nature.

Trixie: Well if it wasn't a lightning bolt that killed what else could it have been? There was no sound or flash as the third bolt was discharged, which if you recall I dismissed with an anomaly rarely seen. So it had to have been the second bolt that killed him.

Doctor: Not quite. You seem eager to dismiss the phantom third bolt without considering the fact that there are other rare occurrences in nature. Such as the lightning ball.

Trixie: W-what?

Doctor: I believe that this third bolt was actually discharged from the cloud as a ball that made its way by amazing coincidence to Ace Swift's exposed area.

Judge: A lightning ball? How fascinating! But then why was there no thunder?

Doctor: That is the beauty of the lightning ball. While it floats around it makes little to no sound until it reaches the end of its life. When it does one of two things can happen, it can either explode with tremendous force and produce thunder, or it may simply fizzle out. However in this case it was absorbed by Ace's body and electrocuted him to death, removing all chance it could've produced thunder.

Phoenix: And that is exactly why there was no third flash or any thunder your honor. We already agreed that Ace died on the spot he did before being moved and because there is no other scorch mark on the ground indicating where the bolt could've hit, we have to assume something like what the Doctor said indeed happened.

Trixie: But you have no correlating evidence!

Phoenix: Didn't you just hear the Doctor? A lightning ball is likely to leave a circular burn don't you think?

Trixie: But-but...

Phoenix: Enough Trixie. Unlike you we can prove that the doctor's theory is more credible than your own. It's you who doesn't have any evidence to disprove us.

Trixie: Then I will call on a witness. Your honor I wish to call Cruise Control to the stand!

Twilight: Cruise Control has refused to take part in today's trial. However, I do have his written testimony. In case you want to borrow it.

(Trixie slams her hoof on the table)

Trixie: Tell me then, if he went to the police to report Ace Swift why was he following him?

Twilight: As his testimony says here. "I was following Ace into the forest to catch him red handed. I knew I had to have proof of his actions so I snapped a picture of him before he entered the forest. I thought that would be enough so I decided to head for the police station. When I landed I bumped into Sonata and decided to let her in on what Ace was doing. I thought as his manager she had a right to know. But when I got to the police station no one believed me, and now he's dead."

Phoenix: Tell me Trixie, what did you hope to gain from this testimony?

Trixie: I want to know why he was following him that night and what he hoped to catch him red handed about. Maybe he had an accomplice to plant false evidence to try and confuse the investigators to keep from making Rainbow Trash pay for her crimes. For all we know Cruise Control could've been working together with her.

Sonata: That's not true!

(The courtroom is stunned as Sonata takes the stand.)

Sonata: Your honor if I may. I would like give my own testimony of what happened that night.

Judge: You would? And who are you?

Sonata: My name is Sonata your honor, I was Ace Swift's manager.

Phoenix: (What is she doing? Could it be that she's going to confess to the murder?)

Judge: You may begin your testimony then.

Trixie: HOLD IT! Witness tell us, why did you not come forward before?

Sonata: Oh, Trixie. You're as finicky as always. Regardless, I didn't come forward before because I was in grief. I did lose a dear friend after all, and when I heard that there was a suspect already in custody I just wanted to see her pay for her crimes. But as the trial continued I found myself being persuaded to believe that perhaps there was more to this story than met the eye.

Phoenix: HOLD IT! Tell us then, Miss Sonata, why are you coming forward now?

Sonata: Why? Because of the testimony your partner just read. I do remember that clutz nearly running me over as he fell from the sky. When he told me about Ace I had to find out if the rumors were true, that he was blackmailing the competition to win. I, of course, couldn't believe it but it was enough to make me head towards the forest. That's when I found him.

Trixie: HOLD IT! So you're telling us that when you arrived he was already dead. What was it when you discovered the body

Sonata: I'm not sure about the time but it took a while before I found his body lying on the ground. I'm sure you know by now how easy it is to get lost in there. It also took the strangest thing I had ever seen to show me the way. It was a strange blue light that flashed repeatedly in the distance, I'm assuming that was the aforementioned lightning ball. I approached warily, and when I arrived there he was.

Phoenix: HOLD IT! When you arrived did you see notice anything unusual?

Sonata: As a matter of fact I did. I found a curious stick with a metallic ending on the floor. I thought perhaps this object was responsible for Ace's death considering the thundercloud hanging in the air. I wasn't in my right mind when I took it.

Phoenix: So you're saying it's your PONE we found on the stick?

Sonata: Yes. It seems very likely.

Phoenix: But tell us why did you move the stick?

Sonata: I simply took it to discard it and prevent any further harm to anyone who might stumble across the area.

Phoenix: Didn't it occur to you that you might be harmed?

Sonata: Like I said, I wasn't in my right mind.

Judge: I think that will be enough. Thank you witness. Due to this newest evidence and accounts of the night in question I feel compelled to reverse my ruling in favor of the defendant. Unless the prosecution can disprove the defense?

Trixie: Grr...The prosecution rests your honor.

Judge: Hmm, in that case on grounds of accidental death I find the defendant Rainbow Dash...

Not Guilty

Judge: Court is adjourned.

(The judge bangs his gavel and draws the trial to a close.)

**Ponyville District Court**

** June 12****th****, 1:19 PM**

Twilight: Phoenix we did it! I knew the princess chose you for a reason. You really are the best attorney in the universe!

Phoenix: Thanks.

Twilight: Phoenix what's wrong? We won.

Phoenix: It's nothing. I just wish it hadn't come to this.

Twilight: But all's well that ends well, right?

Phoenix: … Yeah, I guess you're right. Rainbow Dash has been exonerated from all charges and we can all go back to our lives.

(Phoenix turns to the doctor)

Phoenix: You're the one we should be thanking though. Without you we wouldn't have acquired the PONE evidence that helped us identify the second pony.

Doctor: Think nothing of it. I'm always out to do good. Mr. Wright, Ms Twilight, I bid you both a fond farewell. Aventi!

Twilight: You know we should also thank Sonata. It was her testimony that put of over the top after all, and you had the PONE evidence to put her on the spot!

Phoenix: Yeah. I don't think...

Sonata: There you are Mr. Wright. Quite the show you put on in there. You know when you asked the judge for a retrial I became nervous that maybe you were going to do something incredibly dangerous and crazy.

Phoenix: No, unlike you I was in my right mind when I spoke out.

Sonata: Hmm. Well now that we know exactly what happened to Ace I guess we can put it behind us and move on with our lives. Don't you think?

Phoenix: As long as my client was found innocent, I'm glad to.

Sonata: … It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wright. Goodbye.

Twilight: Is it just me, or was she a bit hostile.

Phoenix: It doesn't matter. I guess you'll be sending me back to my world now?

Twilight: Are you sure you don't want to stick around? Pinkie Pie is throwing a party at her house to celebrate.

Phoenix: No, I think I should get going. After all there are others who need a good attorney back in my world.

Twilight: I guess you're right. It would be a bit selfish to keep you here longer than necessary.

(Twilight begins to cast her spell)

Phoenix: Uh, hey wait a second. There wouldn't be cake at that party would there?

THE END


End file.
